Home Is Where the Heart Is
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Kurt tries to figure out just where his heart lies. Established Klaine. Mild spoilers for Night of Neglect / Born This Way.


**I stumbled on a video of Telly Leung (Wes) singing Home from The Wiz. I never really liked the song until I heard him singing it. And, I instantly thought of tailoring it to Kurt, since he sang A House Is Not a Home back in Season One, and the lyrics just fit so damn perfectly. Besides, there are rumors that Kurt transfers back, so I kind of had my take on that. And, the spoilers are pointing to a rather heated argument between Kurt and Blaine about his transfer news, so mine's a bit different than that. Oh well. I'm sorry for just kind of ranting. I guess it makes up for not talking at all today.**

**Note: I know these aren't the real lyrics from The Wiz; they're the ones that Telly sang.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song that Kurt sings, which is Home from The Wiz, nor do I own the characters that I play with.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, that enthusiasm will come in handy when you're part of the council," Wes gently chided Kurt when he sprung an idea for one of their performances that shut down the school.<p>

"Don't try so hard," Blaine whispered, patting Kurt's knee with his hand, before letting it rest there.

Kurt got an instant flashback to his first official day at Dalton, where he couldn't quite find his niche. He found himself, yet again, longing for New Directions, where a simple 'Mr. Schuester, if I may?' was all it took to sing a song. Instead, he was confined to the empty music room, not even his own room because his roommate seemed to always be on Skype with his girlfriend. Dalton was different, he'd tell everyone, good nor bad. But, reality set in, and it was a bad sort of different.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered, noticing the distant look in Kurt's eyes.

"I'm fine," Kurt said, his voice glazing with a slight edge, which went right over Blaine's unobservant head.

Kurt kept his eyes either glued on the pictures on the wall with many glances at the clock. It seemed to tick by even slower than it had back at the hellhole most people referred to as McKinley. But, at least there, he had a place where he could talk out of turn, where his proposals were at least considered.

"I think that concludes our Warbler meeting," Wes said, with a sturdy bang of his gavel, "Mark that in your minutes, David."

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Blaine asked, sliding his hand up the side of Kurt's thigh until it reached Kurt's nimble fingers, so they could twine together. It never failed to give Kurt a rush of butterflies.

"I actually have a lot of homework tonight," Kurt lied in a soft voice, as to not let his fib make his voice creak.

"Oh, okay," Blaine said, trying not to sound as sullen as he felt at the botched plans, "I'll just go watch the game with Jeff and Nick."

"Have fun," Kurt earnestly said, before dipping his head in the slightest bit to place a tasteful kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"I would say the same, but homework is never fun," Blaine joked, making Kurt giggle.

They went in their separate directions, their hands locked together until the mere distance tore them apart. Kurt wandered off towards his 'room', before taking a roundabout way to the music room. He quickly slipped into the room, wishing that Brad was still just always around, or that he had taken more piano lessons as a child.

"When I think of home, I think of a place where there's love overflowing. I wish I was home; I wish I was back there with the things I've been knowing."

If only the decision to transfer back was as easy as putting an outfit together was. He had absolutely no trouble piecing an outfit together, but deciding what would be better for him in the end was beyond him. He's been toying with the idea of transferring back since the weekend that he missed the Hummel-Hudson move, but it became clearer with another suppression of his opinions.

"Wind that makes the wall grass bend into leaning. Suddenly, the raindrops that fall have a meaning; sprinkling the scene, makes it all clean."

Kurt knew that he should have been able to tell Blaine – _his_ Blaine – that this never felt like home. It didn't matter than McKinley bruised Kurt daily; he missed his old Glee club. They loved him, which should have been reason enough to stay, only it wasn't. The shocked, and almost hurt, expressions from New Directions when he dropped the news of his transfer were still fresh in his mind.

Often, the pleading that Finn and Mercedes did, in a vain attempt to keep Kurt around haunt him in the darkness of his room at night. It was never fair to leave them like that, even if it was for his own safety.

"Maybe, there's a chance for me to go back now that I have some direction. It would sure be nice to be back home where there's love and affection."

Besides, Kurt missed his dad and Carole. And, sometimes, he even missed Finn. He missed his real home. He, quite literally, missed their big move into a house with enough rooms for Kurt and Finn to have seperate bedrooms. He meant to be there, but a huge paper was dropped on him as a 'casual weekend assignment', due the following Monday morning. He couldn't have taken the weekend off for the move. It nearly broke him to not be there, even though his family insisted that it was quite alright, since they got Puck to pull Kurt's weight during the move.

"And, just maybe I can convince time to slow up, giving me enough time in my life to grow up. Time be my friend; let me start again."

It wasn't just his family he missed. He missed Mercedes constant, almost motherly, hovering around in his life. He missed those Brittany moments that cannot be explained to anyone because you just have to be there in the moment to understand. He even missed Rachel's diva moments. He missed the way that all of them came together when his father was in the hospital, even if it against his own wishes.

Even though they were all trying to get their moment in the spotlight, they were more united than he has ever seen the Warblers, who claimed to be united.

"Suddenly, my world had gone and changed its face, but I know which way I'm going. I have had my mind spun around in space, and yet, I've watched it growing."

He always knew deep down that Dalton would be a temporary thing because the bills were really starting to pile up at home, especially with the new house and extensive Dalton receipt. He knew the heartache of leaving his friends behind would finally break him. And, he hoped that Karofsky would leave, or at least come to terms with the fact that homosexuality isn't a sin. He hoped that Karofsky would redeem himself soon because Kurt wasn't sure how much longer he could take being here.

"And, if you're listening God, please don't make it hard to know if we should believe the things we see. Tell us, should we try to stay, or should we run away, or would it be better just to let things be?"

Kurt didn't notice the unexpected visitor slip into the room that was filling with the pure sound of his acapella melody, which he was pouring his heart into.

"Living here, in this brand new world might be a fantasy, but it taught me to love. So, it's real to me."

The only thing anchoring Kurt to Dalton was Blaine. Oh, Blaine. He wasn't sure if he could leave Blaine behind here in the dust, leaving him to wonder what bullying Kurt had endured over the course of the day, since Karofsky was still running amuck. It would be too much for him to handle. He wasn't sure if his heart could even fathom being so far away from Blaine. It was the first boyfriend he's ever had, and he really just didn't want to screw it all up; he was pretty sure transferring out was a surefire way to screw it up.

"And, I've learned if we look inside out heart, we'll find a world full of love. Like yours. Like ours."

The only reason he would ever consider calling Dalton his home is because a home at its very core is where your heart is. His heart was with Blaine at Dalton. But, part of his heart was still back in that old dingy rehearsal room back at McKinley. This is why the matter of transferring back to his original home was so complicated. If only the answer could have been figured out by a simply shake of a magic eight ball.

"Like home."

Kurt held the last note with as much air as his lungs could hold, before wavering out, gasping for air. He heard a single clap from the darkened seating of the room. He froze, his eyes scanning for the intruder in the arrangement of chairs.

"Hello?" Kurt tentatively asked, his voice sounding sound so small compared to the gusto that he was just singing at, "Is anybody out there?"

"It's just me," The voice softly said, as Kurt instantly recognized it as Blaine's. It made Kurt softened for the fact that it wasn't someone who intimidated him. But, he tensed up at the fact that he wasn't prepared to have this conversation.

"Hi me," Kurt lightly joked, walking towards the darkened figure sitting in one of the back rows.

"You know where your home is," Blaine stated at point blank, as Kurt slipped into the seat next to him, locking their eyes together in an instant.

"Home is where the heart is," Kurt recited the old proverb. He knew this meant that his heart was with Blaine at Dalton.

"Your heart is at McKinley," Blaine stressed, not even waiting for Kurt to rebut, "I know you" – Blaine tangled their fingers together – "and, you're not yourself here."

"But, you're here," Kurt confessed, not entirely sure why he was going to stay at a place that made him miserable with a glimmer of happiness from Blaine. Though, he left McKinley, a place that made him ridiculously happy with a bashing of hate from Karofsky. It was the little things that counted.

"It'll be hard not having you around all the time, but we'll still have weekends, breaks, and summer is just around the corner," Blaine reasoned, his argument actually resonating in Kurt's head, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"But, what about Karofsky?" Kurt asked, skipping over Blaine's previous reasoning. He just needed to be reassured that it would be alright, even though he knew that Blaine didn't – and couldn't – have all the answers.

"I think that's a risk that you'll just have to take," Blaine said, his thumb rubbing a meticulous circle in the web of skin between Kurt's thumb and forefinger, "It's okay to transfer back. It doesn't make you any less of a person, in fact, it's pretty brave."

"But, it's going to all change," Kurt backpedaled, clutching at Blaine's hand even more desperately than he had when they first held hands when Kurt was just the 'endearing spy'.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, Kurt," Blaine recited the corny line, before delving into something more heartfelt, "The only thing that will change is not having someone to hold hands with between classes. We can still do our homework together over Skype. And, don't you doubt for a second that we won't see each other every weekend, if not more often. We won't change."

"But –"

"Stop making excuses, Kurt," Blaine interjected, as Kurt finally drew his eyes away from Blaine's to stare at their interlocked fingers. Blaine was quick to hook his index finger under Kurt's chin to draw his gaze back up to meet his, "It's okay to be scared."

"I just think it would be best if I went back to McKinley," Kurt confessed, as Blaine smiled a heartbreaking kind of smile that quite literally made Kurt's heart ache.

"Then, you go back," Blaine stated, as if it was that simple. Then, added, as a second note, "Back home."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that I did the song and objective prompt some justice. Leave me your thoughts on it? It would make me over the moon happy.<strong>


End file.
